


For a Good Time, Call...

by WhatAboutSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAboutSugden/pseuds/WhatAboutSugden
Summary: It's been a long time since Aaron has taken anyone home, so his friends suggest him calling a phone hotline for some fun, to get him back into it.When a smug, confident man with a beautiful voice answers the phone, will Aaron be able to just leave it at one call? Or will it go further...?(I mean it's Robron, so what do you reckon...)





	For a Good Time, Call...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is... It came to me in the middle of the night and I whipped this up... Enjoy!

"Seriously mate, take it, it's a laugh!"

Aaron shook his head firmly, the alcohol doing nothing to lower his inhibitions.

"No, really Alex, I don't think it's something I'd feel comfortable doing."

"I was the same at first, but they know what they're doing, even with first timers." He winked before laughing.

They were on a night out at Bar West, same as they do every Friday night, and as had been usual since Aaron had broken up with Ed, he just didn't have any interest in pulling anyone. It had become a running challenge between Alex and Adam to try and get Aaron to take someone home, but it had been weeks now and he just wasn't interested.  
Alex had come up with his _brilliant_ idea of Aaron phoning a sex line to get him back in the mood, and he really wasn't letting it drop.

"I just don't think that -"

"Yeah but you won't really know till you try! And you never know, it could turn out to be something you're really into.."

"Right if I take the goddamn card will you just shut up?!"

"Yes! Promise!" Alex said gleefully, holding out the card for Aaron to take.

He sighed before taking it and glancing over it, but upon seeing Adam coming back from the bar with their drinks, shoved it in his back pocket. He took his pint from his friend with a small smile and tried not to think too much about the card that was currently burning a hole in his pocket.

_For a Good Time, Call..._

*******

It was just after 1am when Aaron stumbled back into the pub, not completely wasted, but tipsy enough that he felt weightless and carefree. He grabbed another beer from the fridge before heading up to his room. He undid his jeans and pulled off his t-shirt before sticking some music on, and slumping down on the bed. 

He can't deny that it would be nice one of these days to come back with someone, have a warm body to curl up against and fall asleep with. It would be just as nice to have some good, fun sex with them before doing that aswell, instead of only having his right hand for company. 

He slipped his hand into his jeans and cupped himself softly, closing his eyes and thinking of one of the one night stands he had had after breaking up with Ed. Not one in particular, just anything to get him off.  
God, how pathetic was it he doesn't even have someone that he can think of for this.

That's how bad it had got. 

Suddenly, he remembered the card that Alex had given him earlier on in the night and reached back to pull it out of his pocket. He turned it over a few times in his fingers, thinking it through.  
He typed in the number on the card into his phone, and sat for a few minutes just trying to build up the courage to call. 

_It's just like porn, right? Everyone watches porn._

_It's just a bit more personal, that's all. Surely thats a good thing?_

_But, what if they judge me, what if I say something weird and they laugh?_

_They're getting paid one way or the other though, and surely they hear all sorts, worse than anything that goes on in your head?_

Eventually he'd had enough of arguing with himself and just decided to bite the bullet and pressed call.

_To confirm you are over 18, please press 1._

_**Beep**._

_For gay adult men, press 1._  
_For lesbian adult women -_

_**Beep**._

_For someone close to your area, press 1._  
_For someone further away, press 2._

_**Beep**._

_For regular hotline, press 1._  
_For a list of any fetishes, -_

_**Beep**._

_You have been matched. You will be connected now._

The line clicked with a connected, and a velvety, sultry voice came through the phone.

"Well, hi there. You looking for some fun?"

"Uh... Um... I dunno. Yes?"

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable and is regretting his decision, then he hears a soft chuckle.

"You sure, or is that a question?"

"No, I was... I've never done this before. It's weird."

"That's okay. I can be gentle." The voice purred down the line. He couldn't deny that the man on the other end had a beautiful voice. One of those voices that you know has a beautiful face to match.  
"What's your name?"

"Uh...Aaron."

"Hi there, Aaron. You don't need to sound so nervous. Tell me what you want."

"I uh... I don't really know. Wait, what do I call you?"

"You can call me anything you like."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Right, but what's your name?"

"Gabe."

"Gabe, right okay..  and your real name?"

There was a pause on the line before there was a startled laugh, and the other man cleared his throat.

"Robert."

"That's better. You sound more like a Robert."

"And you sound like you could use some relief, Aaron. What are you wearing?"

Aaron scoffed. "Seriously? Does that actually work?"

"It does when people aren't being difficult."

"I'm not being difficult!" He snapped back, certain this isn't how these things normally go down. He knew this would be a mistake. "I just don't normally fall for cheesy pick up lines, that's all."

"It's not a pick up line if you already called me. So go on. Indulge me."

Aaron scoffed and lay back against his headboard. He wants to actually try this now that he's called but something about the other man gets under his skin and irritates him. But at the same time, he wants to keep talking to him.

"Fine. I've just came back from a night out. I've already taken my shirt off, so I'm just in my jeans. Unbuttoned."

Robert moaned slightly down the phone. "Getting ready for me, were you?"

"Getting ready for whoever answered the phone." He muttered quietly.

"You know, it's my job to get you off. You get mouthy I'll make you wait. So... No one catch your eye while you were out?"

"No."

"No one you can imagine taking home and fucking hard into your mattress?"

"Jesus." Aaron felt the stirring of interest in his pants, reaching down and pressing lightly on his crotch. "No. No one my type."

"Hmm. And what is your type? Tall, blonde, devilishly good looks?"

"Ha. I could be swayed by that. And luckily for you, arrogance seems to be a turn on."

"I can tell." Robert purred down the phone. "Bet you're hard for me already. If I was there, I could pull those jeans down and see you big and ready for me. Isn't that right?"

"You're not wrong."

Robert chuckled darkly.

"I can see you're someone I would have to work to impress. Lucky for you, my mouth is very impressive."

"Anything to get you to shut up. Put it to better use." Aaron had his cock out and his fist wrapped loosely around it, just the slightest bit of pressure to keep him ready.

"Yeah, that's it Aaron. Pretend I'm there, I know you're already touching yourself, run your thumb over the head, leaking already aren't you? I bet you taste so good."

Aaron groaned for the first time, Robert's voice and the image of this blonde, handsome stranger leaning over him getting him more and more turned on.

"Mm you sound so good. I'd pull you to the edge of the bed, I'm so much better when I'm on my knees."

"Fuck, yeah, I'll bet."

"You gonna hold my head in place?"

"Ugh, yes." Aaron was so turned on, he wasn't going to last much longer. "Hold you still as I thrust up... Fuck... Into that mouth of yours, fingers tangled in that blonde hair. Bet it's gorgeous, and s- soft."

"Nothing soft about me, baby."

Aaron choked out a laugh, his hand speeding up, hurtling towards his climax. "Mmm."

"I can feel you, hitting the back of my throat. I can take you all the way, Aaron, you taste so good, run my tongue over you, as much as you'll let me. Pulling my hair to get me to do what you want. Like having me under your control?"

"Unnf... Yes... Put you in your place, show you who's really boss..."

"Yeah, I'm under your control... you gonna come in my mouth? Paint me, mark me as yours? 

"Ugh... Fuck... Yes, Robert...."

"That's it, harder, Aaron, come on...give it to me...."

Aaron yelled out as he came hard into his fist, hips thrusting up as if trying to chase the pleasure as long as possible. He took a few moments to catch his breath before speaking again.

"You still there?" He asked, tentatively.

"I'm still here. Not the kind to just leave you straight after."

"Mm. You a breakfast in bed kind of romantic, are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He can hear the smirk down the phone.

Aaron had to bite back a smile as he was starting to think that, yes, actually, he would.

"Listen, um..." For the first time, Robert didn't sound confident.

"Oh yeah shit, sorry. You want me to go."

"No!" He almost shouts. "I mean...no, that's not what I meant.. I just meant... Well, I have a direct number that'll get you straight through to me, if you ever wanna... I dunno, call again and don't want to have a gamble who you get through to."

Aaron did smile at that.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." He took down the number that Robert gave to him, writing his name next to it, not dwelling too much on the way his heart skipped a beat at seeing his name written down.  
"I might just do that."

"I'll speak to you soon, Aaron." That smirk in his voice again.

"Bye, Robert."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Is this something people would be interested in me carrying on, or just ambiguously leave it here?


End file.
